thomas and the magic railroad
by kristinalprime23
Summary: Thomas is on his biggest adventure ever, dating back to the year 2000 Thomas and the magic railroad was made during that time. however this is a cgi version. so here is Thomas and the magic railroad the cgi animated movie.
**_A GULLANE PRODUCTION._**

 ** _CREATED BY BRITT ALCROFT._**

 ** _BASED ON THE RAILWAY SEIRES BY REV. WILBERT AWDRY._**

 ** _FEATURING MARA WILSON AS LILLY STONE,_**

 ** _ALEC BALDWIN AS MISTER CONDUCTOR,_**

 ** _AND PAUL BARNET AS BERNET STONE,_**

 ** _ALSO FEATURING KRISTOFF ANTHONY WILLCOX AS MISTER WILLCOX._**

 ** _AND STARRING THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE._**

 ** _SISI-NI-SAWA 22 PRESENTS:_**

 ** _THOMAS AND THE MAGIC RAILROAD._**

"hello, I'm mister conductor, and I am going to tell you a story about trains, folks far apart and the magic railroad that brought these two worlds together."

"every story like a railroad, has its hero's, meet Thomas, he's our number one hero."

"hello" Thomas called.

"but he's running a little late today." "this is the island of sodor where Thomas and his friends live, it's at one end of my special universe."

(whistles)"morning Thomas" said James.

(whistles)"morning James," called Thomas.

(whistles) "morning henry" , said Gordon.

(whistles) "morning Rosie" called Percy.

(whistles)"hey wake up Stafford." called hank.

(beep-beep), Bertie beeped.

"I like helping out here, by the invitation of sir topham hatt of course."

"five, six, seven, eight" Gordon began.

"who do we appreciate, practicing your numbers Gordon? that's a good engine." Thomas said cheekily.

" I counting how many seconds late you are, what does that sign say hmm?" Gordon said.

"sodor railway really reliable and right on time." said Thomas.

"Hu- ha?" grunted Gordon.

"signed head of the railway sir topham hatt" finished Thomas.

"but you weren't on time little Thomas" said Gordon.

"and your being bossy Gordon" countered Thomas. "now please excuse me I have to collect mister conductor, he is looking after us while sir topham hatt take's a much needed holiday"

"well I think that we can take care of our selves!" Gordon said.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted diesel ten. "I'VE GOT SOME UNFINISHED BUSNIESS HERE AND I WANT TO FINISH IT FAST!"

"d-diesel ten's back!" shivered Gordon.

"yes ten out of ten for devious deeds and brutal strength" said Thomas. "a blast from the past who hates steam engines!"

"then maybe we do need mister conductor hear after all hmm" grunted Gordon. "on time too!"

 _"at the other end of my special universe far away across oceans of time, up and over muffle mountain and hidden deep in a valley is my home town- shining time" mister conductor narrated._

 _"every now and then, there appears a sign- that points around the bend to a place you'll find covered in clover the magic comes over you, showing up right on time. this Is your shining time(whistles) showing up on time to your own cloud nine, soft strokes of lightning paint the sky's brighting all on your shining time._

 _"and by the way I think you and Thomas will help me somewhere in this story" mister conductor narrated._

"if diesel has some unfinished business there's sure to be trouble right around the corner" Thomas stated.

"sandal fly, boo fly, shoo fly that's it better still buzz off." snorted James while Donald and his twin Douglas and henry and Percy and toby where with him.

"botheration!" groaned Thomas as he had accidently backed into the buffers.

as the other engines laughed James chipped in his two cents.

"you weren't concentrating Thomas it's lucky for you that the buffers where there." he said.

"well, James that's what buffers are for to stop engines from crashing now what are you doing in the sheds James? did you bump a hole in your coaches again?" Thomas asked.

"NO THOMAS!" shouted James with bright pink cheeks. " I am just feeling a little blue which isn't so hot when your red."

" uh James, I believe you got into trouble with the trucks again and sir topham hat told you to think of all the ways to be really useful then you could come out again!" said henry.


End file.
